Combination of Courage and Love
by animefreak5483
Summary: Another Taiora. Tai finally gets the courage to tell Sora how he feels. But his planned picnic turns out bad...will they both survive an attack from Daemon? What's with Sora's newfound powers? And will Tai ever tell her how he feels? This was my first fic
1. Chapter 1

The Combination of Courage and Love  
By: Kate M  
Kate no owns digimon…. This is my very first digi fic- I wrote it last year during finals at college- my firend finally got me to decide to post my fics- so I hope you enjoy this one- I like it  
Chapter One  
  
This was the day, Tai thought. The day that he had been waiting for, for years, no forever. He had run through his plans a thousand times in his head; what he was going to say, when and most importantly how he was going to finally tell his childhood sweetheart that…he… loved her. Love, he thought. Yes, he truly loved her; secretly he had always loved her ever since the day they met in the park next to Heighten View Terrace. He drifted off into a daydream of that moment; his heart had first felt something…different.  
  
He was only five at the time; he was playing soccer with some other neighborhood boys. They were mean, and they always ganged up on Tai during the soccer games. They would trip him, push him and laugh at him. Then one day a person came up to him and asked why he let those bullies push him around like that. It was Sora, he didn't realize she was a girl right away, because she wore a soccer uniform and her hair was short. "Let's show them what you are really made of." And she kicked a soccer ball towards him- "Come on" she encouraged. He got up- and the game was on. Two on two, him and his new friend, against the bullies. Together they were a perfect team, Tai had to admit this new player was almost his equal. In the end Tai and Sora had won by four points.   
"Wow, you're good." Tai said.  
"Sora, where are you princess," an adult voice yelled.  
"I'm right here daddy," she said as she waved her hands in that air to let the adult know where she was.  
"Oh there you are. So has my little princess had fun today? Oh I see you made a new friend."   
Tai was stunned, 'little princess?' Could this be a…girl??  
"Ya, um, I didn't get your name- but mine's Sora. Nice to meet you…"  
"Um, T-Tai. Tai's my name," the boy said in shock. She was a girl; a girl had just helped him kick the butts of the two people he could never face alone.  
"Well, Sora we better be heading home, your mom wants us back for dinner. It was nice meeting you Tai. Come along honey." He said as he motioned for her to follow.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Tai, maybe we can play soccer again." she winked at him, all Tai could do was stare at her, at her eyes. She was a girl. The next thing Tai remembered was she was gone. His heart and stomach felt weird….  
  
That was the same feeling he had now. But magnified a thousand times. Tai never thought that thirteen years later he would be asking her…to..go out.  
These words echoed in his head. It was now noon, just one hour to go. He checked and double-checked the picnic basket he had sitting on the counter top in the Kamiya's apartment.  
Blanket- check  
PB & J sandwiches, Sora's favorite, - check  
Pop for me and water for her - check  
As he nervously went through the various contents of the basket he got the feeling he was forgetting something.   
"What am I forgetting? I know there's something else… but what?" he said scratching his head.  
"How about some pants, lover boy." A voice giggled. Tai looked up, it was his little sister Kari. She was kneeling on the couch in the living room; looking at the spectacle her brother was putting on.  
Tai looked down at his legs, "Ya, I'm getting there," he blushed as he was still in his boxers, "Gee- don't rush me. This day has got to be perfect."  
"So what are you going to do?" She inquired, "Finally ask Sora out?"  
"How did you know that?" Tai said surprised and a little bit embarrassed.  
"Tai, it's totally obvious you like her a lot, everyone can see that. And well why else would you be getting all this stuff ready and sweating?"  
"Is it that obvious?" He said wiping the sweat from his forehead; he was nervous and once again embarrassed.  
"Tai, it's ok, no one disapproves. Beside Sora's the nicest person I know and she disserves a good guy, like my favorite brother."  
"Your only brother but thanks Kari." He left the kitchen and entered his room to get some pants. "That's it!" he yelled from within his room. "I knew I forgot something," he said as he exited his room with a small black box in his hands. "How could I forget this?" He said as he carefully held the treasured box. He had worked for at least a year to save up for this, and he was so excited to finally give it to the one person he loved more than anything in the world.  
"What is it? Can I see it?" Kari whined. "Please??"  
"Well, ok, but you can't laugh, it's kind of… dumb." He said as he opened the box, inside there were a sparkling necklace and a ring. The necklace was a special design Tai had came up with. It combined his Crest of Courage and Sora's Crest of Love. Diamonds accented the design, which hung from a delicate golden chain. The ring was a beautiful promise ring. Two small diamonds sat on each side of a blue sapphire stone. "Sora's favorite color." Tai laughed, as Kari stood dumb-founded. She didn't know her brother could actually be capable of having such beautiful thoughts.   
"She's going to go nuts Tai." She said still stunned to see the contents of the box. "They are perfect."  
"You think she will actually like them?" he asked nervously, "what if she doesn't like me that way I do her? I can't really stay just friends with her anymore, I…want more"  
"Tai," Kari said taking her brothers hand, "she loves you too, I know it."  
"Thanks Kari, I hope so." he closed the box and carefully set it in his pocket. "Oh wow look at the time, I better get going!" The clock read 12:45, as Tai pulled up his pants, grabbed the basket and ran out the door.   
A minute later he returned, "I forgot my shoes." He blushed.  
"You are so silly, Tai. Don't worry to much, and good luck." Kari said lovingly to her brother.  
"Bye"  
Tai had once again run out the door of the Kamiya residence and was on his way to Sora's apartment complex. Over and over in his mind he recited his carefully chosen words he was going to say. 'Sora, we've been through a lot together, and well, I Love You.' The word 'love' made his heart pump faster and faster, this was it. Today was THE day his life would change. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
As he turned the corner he could finally see Sora's apartment. The ninth floor, third window in on the left, he could never forget that place, not in a million years. The street bustled with people and noise, but Tai could not hear any of it. People were walking and going about their business on this bright day in Japan, but all Tai could think or notice was the feeling he had inside.  
He practically flew up the stairs and was all of a sudden standing in front of the Takenouchi's door. He was petrified. Just then a million thoughts and emotions ran through him. What if…. Could she.. What am I doing here? He knocked on the door. No stupid, run away his brain told him. His heart countered, no stay, stay. 'Which is it?' He thought.   
The door opened, Sora's mom was standing in the doorway. "Why hello Tai, what brings you here on such a nice day?"  
"Um…I." he said nervously.  
"Mom, if it's Tai, tell him I'll be there in a second." A voice called from with in the immaculate apartment. A few moments later, Sora emerged from her room. Tai's stomach got the butterflies. She wasn't really wearing anything special, in fact she was wearing the same thing she always wore, a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly, and a tee shirt that was not too tight, but accented her figure. "Ok, I'm ready to go. See you later mom." Sora's angelic voice said. "Bye"  
They left the apartment together, Tai couldn't say a thing, and he was terrified.  
"So, where are we going?" Sora said breaking the awkward silence.  
"Um… well, you'll see."  
"Ok"  
Tai had led them to a secluded place in the alley behind Sora's apartment complex.  
"What are we doing in the alley?" She questioned.  
"Just wait," Tai said as he set the basket down, and pulled a borrowed laptop out. It was Izzy's old computer, and he had loaned it to Tai for today. "Digiport open," he said as he held his digivice close to the computer. The portal opened within seconds. "All right, let's go."  
Before Sora could ask another question they were both whisked into the digital world.  
"Do you remember this place?" Tai asked.  
"How could I forget? This is the exact spot where we first came to the digital world. Biyomon!" she exclaimed as her little pink digimon came running into her arms. Agumon was close behind her.  
"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Tai asked as he petted the small orange dinosaur on the head.  
"I smell food!" the little guy said.  
"Leave it to you to always be thinking of food," Tai remarked. They all started laughing; it was a well-known fact that this digimon was a bottomless pit. Tai then scouted the area and found the perfect shaded area underneath a tree. He started to set out the picnic.  
"It's so peaceful here, I've missed it so much." Sora declared as she took in the familiar scenery. "So when do the others get here? Shouldn't we at least wait till they get here to start the picnic?"  
Tai had already set out everything, and Agumon was chomping on a sandwich. "Um. Sora. Why don't you come and sit down." Tai said as he patted the ground next to him.  
"What's on your mind Tai, you seem troubled." She said concerned as she sat down on the blanket.  
"I.. didn't really invite the others, I just kinda told you that so you would want to come."  
"Tai, I would have come even if the other's were not going to be here." She told him.  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you, I mean we have been both really busy since school got out."  
"Tai, are you ok? You are sweating," she said as she wiped the sweat from is forehead with a napkin. She could tell he was nervous and he had something important on his mind.  
"I..did have another reason for this.. I guess, I kind of wanted to…" Those were the only words he could get out. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. Stick to the lines; come on Tai, he told himself. "Sora."  
"Yes Tai, you know you can tell me anything, don't you?" Her deep crimson eyes met with Tai's.  
"Sora.. I was wondering, I mean, do you…. Want a sandwich?" Damn it Tai, those weren't the right words.  
"Sure, what do you got?" She knew that this wasn't the right question he wanted to ask her. But she played along. Taking the sandwich he gave her, she nibbled into it. She started to giggle at Agumon, who had taken the sandwich Tai had in his hands, Tai didn't even notice the absence of his sandwich until she broke out into a complete laugh.  
"Hey Agumon, that was mine." He said finding his sandwich had gone AWOL and into his friends mouth. "Why don't you and Biyomon go and play or something."  
"Fine, we will," retorted the little digimon, "Gee it was only a sandwich." The two digimon ran off laughing at they way their partners were acting.  
When they had gone a distance, Tai finally came back to reality finding Sora looking at him with concern on her alluring face.   
"Sora, I need to tell you something, and well…. Um, it kind of hard to say. Especially for me." He put his hand in his pocket and felt the box, which increased his uneasiness.   
Suddenly the ground in the digital world shook violently, and a series of explosions followed.  
"What is that?" Sora cried pointing off to the forest, which was on the horizon. Smoke sprung up from the trees, and a rush of digimon came running from within.  
"We should go and check it out." Tai said, kind of relieved that the subject of the conversation had changed.   
"Biyomon, Agumon, where are you?" Sora shouted as she got up and went searching for the digimon. Tai followed closely. Both digimon came running towards their partners. "There you are!" she sighed, relieved to see her friend. The ground once, again shook violently. This time worse. Sending Sora and Tai off balance and to the ground.   
"Come on Agumon, we have to stop what ever it is that is causing this, before he destroys the whole digital world." Tai shouted over the explosions.  
"Hold on Tai, we are coming to!" Sora said as she pulled her digivice from her pocket. "Biyomon digivolve!" As she said this Biyomon transformed into Birdramon. "Get on Tai, it'll be faster to ride, then try and travel by foot," she said as she grabbed onto Birdramon's foot, and reached for Tai's hand. As she did so, Tai could feel his stomach once again turned to knots.  
"Right, let's go." He grabbed Sora's hand and swung on. "Agumon you know what to do-"  
"Yep!" the little dinosaur nodded. "Agumon digivolved to…. Greymon." And with that they were off in the direction of the commotion. But instead of preparing for battle all Tai could do was stare at Sora as she hung on to her digimon. Her auburn hair soared in the wind. Tai thought she was so beautiful and daring; she was his everything.   
Before long, they had reached the forest. But they couldn't see anything that could be causing the destruction. Birdramon landed and Sora and Tai hopped off. Greymon was there also- but nothing else. Then a fireball come from out of nowhere and hit Birdramon, knocking her down and returning her to her rookie form.   
"No, birdramon, are you alright Biyomon?" Sora cried as she ran to her partner's side. The little bird was out, and did not reply. Sora picked her up and held her.  
"Were did that come from?" Tai exclaimed. "We can't fight what we can't see!"  
"Look out Tai!" Sora screamed as another fireball came towards him and Greymon. They had enough time to avoid the impact, but the ground blew up and showered down on Sora branches and dirt. Her only instinct was to shield her weakened friend. Tai's heart pumped faster as he saw her getting hit by a barrage of debris- he jumped out of greymon's hands to see if she was ok.  
"Sora! Are you ok?" He said as he brushed all the debris off of her back.  
"I'm fine, but biyo… she's hurt." Sora's eyes welled up with tears for her hurt companion. She looked up at Tai as she held her digimon close to her chest, "We need help. We can't do this alone Tai."  
"We can too handle this." He said, and then he turned and shouted. "Show yourself you coward! Face us! Or are you afraid?"  
"So you think you can handle me, do you?" called a dark voice. "Well think again digidestined. Your little toys are no match for me and my powers." With that another fireball came straight for Tai and Sora. Greymon quickly took the hit for them, reverting him back to his rookie state also.   
"Greymon!" Tai yelled.   
"Sorry Tai" the little dinosaur said, he was weak.  
"No, Don't be sorry, we need you buddy, please…" He looked up to the sky and yelled again more furious. "Who the hell are you- get down here and show yourself! You coward!"  
"As you wish" The voice cackled… then he appeared.  
"What?" Sora screamed as she saw the figure of the digimon appear.  
"Oh shit, not him!" Tai gasped 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
(I do not own digimon)  
  
"So you recognize me then," the digimon said, "I am flattered that you have not forgotten me. Then again how could anyone forget Daemon!"? He laughed sinisterly. "I have escaped from the dark ocean you and your kind trapped me in, and I am back for revenge."  
"Agumon, come on! Please get up." Tai was pulling him to his feet.  
"I'm up, Tai, Let's try this again!"   
"That a boy!" Tai said excited to see his friend recovered. He looked back to see if Biyomon had done the same, but she hadn't. She was still limp in Sora's trembling hands. "Now, let's take it to the next level - Warp Digivolve Now!" Tai commanded.  
Not long after that Wargreymon appeared ready to do battle. "Tai, get out of here, take Sora and get help. I'll hold this guy off!" The digimon yelled.  
"Right. Come on Sora," he said as he gently got her to her feet. He led her off in the opposite direction fast. When they were a good distance away, he set her down behind a tree, and he sent a message to the others. "I hope they get here fast! Wargreymon is strong, but he's no match for Daemon alone."  
"Biyomon, please wake up, BIYOMON!" Sora was now shaking her little partner as a river of tears came from her sparkling eyes.  
"Sora, it'll be ok. She's just tired. Let her sleep and recover." He put his hand on her to stop shaking the little pink digimon. "Besides, Wargreymon and I will not let anyone hurt you, I promise." He was looking deeply into her eyes at this point; he was lost in them. They were so perfect, she was perfect.  
"Thank you Tai." she sniffled.   
Tai hated to stop staring into her eyes, but he heard a loud crash. Wargreyomon was down. What do we do now? He thought.   
"Come on Sora, we gotta hide. We just have to hope that someone gets here before Deamon finds us. Don't worry, I won't let him get you." He once again helped Sora to her feet and they ran side by side deeper into the forested area.   
"Come out, come out, where ever you are children. I am only going to kill you!" Daemon devilishly laughed as he started to knock down every tree in the area. "You are only prolonging the inevitable!"  
'Never,' Tai thought. He would never let that creature put a hand on Sora. Tai knew they couldn't run forever. He needed to find a safe hiding place for them. But where? Just as he thought this, Deamon had spotted them and sent a volley of fireballs at them.   
The impact sent them flying in opposite directions.   
"Now, it is time for you to experience the pain you sent me to!" Deamon announced.  
Tai moved a little, every bone in his body hurt. However he forced himself to get up and look for Sora. She had been thrown a few feet in the other direction, and Deamon was coming closer to her. "No!!" Tai shouted. He saw her not moving and the evil creature ready to finish her off. Tai needed to do something- and fast. He ran towards her, "SORA!" he screamed. He got to her; after pulling the debris from her, he tried to wake her up. But now her body was limp like her little digimon's had been. He held her to his chest, he hurt too much to run let alone run carrying her. "What do I do?" he cried.  
"That's simple, you die!" Deamon declared as he laughed. He was building up a large amount of energy now, preparing to finish off the bruised couple.   
"No, we can't end like this, Sora.. Sora.. Can you hear me?? I love you too much for this to be the end."  
"Isn't that sweet, but you cries have fallen on deaf ears- I will have my revenge. It is fitting to take out the leader first, the rest will fall easily." Daemon was ready; he has going to incinerate the two.   
Tai hugged Sora tighter, and started to rock back and forth, he was trying to prepare himself for the end. He leaded over and kissed the unconscious angel, "I love you." A tear dropped from Tai's eye.  
"Not so fast!" yelled a familiar voice. Tai looked up, it was Davis.  
"You can't get rid of us that easily!" another voice said as he came into range, it was Matt. Soon all of the Digidestened were there and ready for battle.   
"Let's go guys," cried Davis! "Let's teach him to not mess with us again!"  
At that a whole crowd of digimon flew in. All at their highest forms. The two angels shot down masses of heavenly arrows; Imperialdramon took a swing at Daemon along with the others. Knowing that he could not defeat all of digimon at the same time, Daemon disappeared.  
"Sora, Sora. It's over now." Tai said softly as he tried to get her silky hair off her face. But still no reply from her. "You guys hurry! Sora's hurt!" Tai cried. Everyone came running, Joe had to push his way through the crowd.   
"Here let me take a look." He took her pulse and check to see if she was still breathing. She was still alive, for now. "We need to get her to a hospital! And fast. Izzy get a portal open."  
Tai now seeing Sora was getting help, fell over. The pain had come back. It rushed through him.   
"Joe, Tai's in pain too." Kari's fragile voice called as she saw her brother pass out.  
"Izzy! Get that portal open!!" Joe demanded.  
"I..I.. Can't it won't work!" Izzy replied, horrified and confused.  
"What?" Matt sad as he walked over to Izzy. "Digiport OPEN!" nothing. "I said open DAMN IT! Why isn't it opening??"  
Suddenly a voice cackled- "Because I sealed them! You will now see how I anguished in the dark ocean- until next time," He laughed as he faded away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
(Again I say- I do not own digimon- wow do these disclaimers suck- you would think by now people would realize this)  
  
"Ok, Matt. I need you over here! Take Tai's pulse! Cody help him make sure Tai's breathing. Use anything to stop the bleeding, and see if you can find any broken bones." Joe issued out orders, everything was pure chaos. "Kari, Yolei and Davis go find some water- here, use this canteen. We need to clean them off! Hurry Guys."  
"What do we do?" Izzy asked as he pointed to Mimi, Ken, TK and himself. Mimi and Ken build a fire, it looks like it's going to be night soon and we need to keep them warm. Izzy help me here."  
Everyone went; no one questioned Joe's orders. Soon they had a fire built and a shelter found.   
"We have to move them closer to the shelter now- but be careful we still don't know what's broken."  
Joe picked up Sora, while Matt and Davis attended to Tai. Once they had brought the two closer to the fire Joe and Kari started to wipe the dried blood and dirt off their friends. Everyone was tired, and the digimon were exhausted. By now, they had found biyomon and Agumon, who were hurt, but feeling better than their partners.  
"That's all we can do for now." Joe said looking up at the group who were silently looking at the wounded couple. "They have to do the rest."  
"Come on guys, we need to get some rest, but maybe we should have someone standing guard, just in case." Davis said scratching him head.  
"Wow, that's the first time I have heard something that makes sense come out of you huge mouth over there!" Matt joked, trying to lighten the mood, but no one was able to laugh. "I'll take the first watch, then."  
"Right, and I'll stay up too," Kari said, "I can't possibly got to bed tonight, not with Tai like this and all."  
"I better stay up with them as well," Joe said as he took of his glasses and started to clean them.   
"Izzy and I will take the second watch," Mimi spoke up still a little shaky.   
"Cody and I will go after you then." TK stated, "And that leaves Ken, Davis and Yolei for the last shift."  
"Ok, now go get some sleep." Matt said to the others. They followed his orders and finally drifted off into sleep.   
Kari sat at Tai's side; she put her hand on his head. "Come on Tai, you can pull though this." she murmured.  
"He'll be ok, he's a strong guy, Kari." Matt said this as he sat next to Joe, who was monitoring Sora breathing, across the fire from Kari, and Tai.   
"I know. He's been in worse shape." She looked down at him, and then she saw the little black box. She picked it up, and opened it. She began to cry. Matt was shocked, and went to comfort her right away.   
"Come on Kari, things could be a lot worse. Things will work out, you'll see." He looked at the contents of the box, which had made Kari weep. "Was this…. Tai's?" He asked.  
"Ya, he was finally going to tell Sora how he felt. And he was so excited to give her these." The memories of earlier that day ran through her head. How alive and full of hope he had been, and now she looked at him and all she could do was cry.   
"So that's why they came alone…" Joe stated from across the way.  
"I should have stopped him, I didn't know he was going to the digital world. If I knew, I would have come along. Me and gatomon could have helped….or…"  
"No, Kari. You probably would have made it worse. Tai would have still tried to protect you, like he did to Sora. And you would have been hurt as well." Matt said in a caring big brother voice. He puts his arm around her, he was never good at this big brother thing with TK, but now he had to play the role with Kari. 'Come on Tai,' he thought, 'we really need you now.'  
The night went on uneventful and soon morning came. Everyone was up and gathering things for breakfast; another day of questions was ahead. Agumon and Biyomon were back at full strength by now, and everyone had at least gotten a little sleep.   
Sora's condition hadn't changed, and Joe couldn't do anything more for her until they got her to a hospital. Tai was still asleep, but he looked better.   
Izzy, Cody and Ken all tried everything they could to get the digiports to open, but to no luck. With no other alternative, Izzy wrote out a distress email to Gennai. No one had seen Gennai for a long time, if he even was alive at all. But there was nothing else they could do for now.  
Back near the campfire, the group quietly ate what they had gathered and found left over in Tai and Sora's picnic basket. No one said anything. Not even Davis or Veemon, which was a feat in itself. Kari sat next to her brother and stroked his chocolate spiky hair. With every stroke she wished for him to wake up.  
"Tai, come on, all you have to do is open your eyes, please, for me.." she murmured to him. Suddenly Kari started to scream and hug Tai, "He's awake, he's alive." The whole group huddled around Tai, who was trying to move his arms.  
"NO! Don't try and move." Joe yelled. "You might have internal injuries, so don't move…just talk if you can."  
"What the hell happened?" Tai questioned in a sleepy and weak voice. Kari hugged him again, but harder- "Ouch, Ouch" Tai replied. Kari stopped hugging him and started to cry. "Come on Kari, I'm ok, see." He moved his hand up to her head. She held it, still crying. "Sora, where is Sora…" he demanded.  
"She's over here," Matt said. "We are glad you are awake. You had us worried."  
"How is she? Is she awake? What happened…." no one told Tai anything. They looked down at the ground. "Well if no one is going to tell me, I'll see for myself." Tai stubbornly sat up, a sharp pain hit, but he ignored it and groaned as he dragged himself to Sora's side. She was still sleeping. She looked so sweet and innocent Tai thought, he touched her face, and it was still warm.   
"Stop moving!" Joe scolded him, "She's unconscious still, but she'll be fine when we get to a hospital."  
"Well why aren't we there yet??" Tai demanded.  
"We can't leave, the portals won't open.." Izzy said sadly. "Daemon has trapped us here, I don't know if we can even get out if we defeat him."  
"Damn it!" Tai shouted as he hit his fists against the ground and then screamed in pain. "OUCH!"  
Joe tried to calm him down. He laid him close to Sora. Tai took her hand.   
"We are stronger than this guy- come on Sora, let's show this guy that we can survive…please…." He started to cry. Everyone looked at him in amazement. "It's all my fault! I wanted to bring her here, I was too stubborn, and I brought her into this and got her hurt… I am so so sorry Sora." Tai fell asleep soon after; he had exhausted himself.  
The others looked to one another for answers. No one said anything. Then a beeping sound came from Izzy's computer.   
"An email, and it's from Gennai!" Izzy exclaimed.   
"What does it say?" Davis asked. "Come on! Read it."  
"It says that he is on his way." Izzy said, summarizing the letter.  
"How? When??" Kari asked.  
"I don't know, soon I hope." Izzy replied. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Disclaimer: You know the drill by now!  
  
It had been not more then minutes, when Gennai and several of his associates finally could be seen overhead. All the digdestined gave a sigh of relief from the familiar sight of the old man, who had not changed too much from the first time they had met.   
"Hello children," His gentle old man's voice said. "I see we are in quite the predicament here."  
"Actually Gennai, you said you knew how to help Sora and Tai, forget about the gate a while. We need to help them first." Izzy spoke out.  
"True, where are they?" Gennai asked. He was lead to the injured couple lying peacefully; Tai still held Sora's hand. "Hum," Gennai said.  
"Are they going to be ok? Can you help my brother?" Kari was almost pleading.  
"Don't fret little one, they will be just fine. We can help get them back into shape in no time." The wise old man motioned for his assistants to come. "We will bring them back as soon as they are mended." he assured.  
"Can't we come too?" Kari asked.  
"No, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not. But do not worry, trust me." As he said this the two younger looking Gennai's picked up Tai and Sora and whisked off.  
"Where are they taking them? And how exactly will they be healed in a short while. Sora might have permanent brain damage, or something?" Joe inquired as he scratched his head. "It's physically impossible."  
"Not in the digital world, all things can be achieved, you just need to know the right path." Gennai assured him. "Now on to other matters. We have been noticing strange power levels the past days, so much so, that we were going to get in contact with you in a short period, but you are here now."  
"Yes, it's Deamon. He has apparently escaped from the prison of the dark ocean." Ken pointed out.  
"Escaped, or set free." Gennai said  
"Set free? By what? What can be that powerful?" Izzy questioned.  
"That we do not know, yet. But since you are here we will be able to take care of the situation as soon as we understand it. Then, and only then will the gate be opened and you set free to return to your world."  
"You mean we are stuck here?" Mimi began to cry. "I don't want to be stuck here with some evil thing rampaging and hurting my friends."  
"We have no choice," Ken said in his usual tone.   
"There is a safe haven that we have created for you to rest in. It is located five miles to the west. By the time you reach there, Tai and Sora should be waiting for you. That is all I can do at the moment. Now if you will excuse me, I need to help your friends." With that he was gone.  
"So, we just need to get there, and that's it, right?" Yolie said confused, "and then Tai and Sora will be all better?"   
"Well let's go guys. Keep an eye out for Deamon, we don't want to have to confront him again for a while." Matt said, assuming the leader position in Tai's absence.  
"Hey I'm the leader," Davis whined. "I wanted to say that!"  
"Well then say it." Matt said annoyed at the young kids stupidity.  
"Ok, I will then, Let's go guys!"  
Meanwhile- at Gennai's base, thingy (no one really knows for sure where it is, but it's there just the same)  
"Where am I?" Tai said as he woke up. "Hey I don't hurt all over…but I thought I…"  
"Hello Tai, it is good to see you awake." The gentle voice sounded familiar to Tai.  
"Gennai? Is that you?"   
"Yes, it is my boy. I see you ran into a little trouble yesterday."   
"Um.. You could say that." He held his head; he still had a small headache. "How did you heal me? I was in so much pain earlier today…I don't understand."  
"It's hard to explain, but in the simplest way we where able to heal your injuries with data." One of the younger Gennai look a likes said.   
Tai jumped up, and stretched. He felt refreshed, like he had just woken up from a long night's sleep. "Hey," he said in a panic, "Where's Sora, is she…"  
"She's fine, she just took a little longer to heal, she should be waking up soon." Interrupted Gennai. "She's over there." Gennai pointed to a bed in the corner of the square room. The room itself was pure white. The gentle glow of light was soothing to Tai as he ran to Sora's side. He took her hand and caressed her gentle skin. As he did so, Sora began to move. Tai was excited, she was actually waking up.  
"Hey angel do you remember me?" He said as he smiled lovingly at the awaking girl.  
"Tai?" She groaned as she wiped her eyes with her hand, she was still soar from the burses, "What happened? Where are we," getting more and more panicked she continued, "Where's Biyomon? Are we….dead?" Tai touched her quivering lips to silence her, and took her hand in his.  
"No, no. We are alive and everything is going to be ok," he said as he stared into her eyes once again. A single tear ran from Tai's eye.  
"What's wrong Tai," Sora questioned as she saw the single drop roll softly off Tai's face.  
"I'm so sorry." Tai was about to cry. "It was all my fault, that you got hurt and Byomon was hurt and I was so stupid…"  
"Now don't be to hard on yourself young man." Gennai exclaimed as he approached the couple. Sora sat up in her bed, happy to see the familiar face again. "If it wasn't for you, you all might not be here, and might not have been able to get here to help us."  
"Thanks Gennai," Tai said, as he composed himself. "What do we do now?"  
"Well we first return you to your worried friends and them we wait to see exactly what we are facing." Gennai walked towards the exit, "Follow me please."  
Tai help the still groggy Sora to her feet. She was still a bit shaky, but Tai assisted her, never leaving her side as they followed Gennai out of the bright room into a huge room full of many younger looking Gennai's. They were all busy taking readings and measurements from the many machines and instruments in the room.   
"Wow," Izzy would have a field day in here." Tai exclaimed looking the hundreds of gadgets.  
"They are monitoring the stability of the digital world, for some reason our new found enemies can hide themselves from us."  
"Yes, that's exactly what Deamon did. He was hidden and then came out of no where," Sora remembered. "But what happened after the big explosion? I don't remember anything after that."  
"You took a nasty hit on the head, you were unconscious for a long time." Tai told her. She was now catching her bearings and was able to stand on her own. But Tai still stood close; he was determined to not let her be injured again, by anything.  
"We don't know much right at the moment, so we are going to transport you to a location where your friends should be arriving at soon. We will be in contact. Good bye for now." As Gennai said this the two found themselves instantly in the same house where piximon had 'trained' them during their first trip to the digital world.  
"It's exactly the same as it was then," Sora said as she looked around the two level house. Tai followed her in silence. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, he still wasn't sure how Gennai had cured them, but he felt different. Something just was different; he had no clue as to what so he let the thought go. His attention now returned to her. Sora, he had nearly lost her again. That makes it about three times now, he thought. Three times she was taken from him, and almost lost.   
"Sora. Sora?" Tai yelled, "Where are you? Sora?" he was beginning to panic, where did she go? He had lost her again.  
"Tai? What is it?" Her head popped out from a doorway. She looked much better now, her checks were a flush with color, and her eyes sparkled with the joy of life once more.  
"Oh, I thought I had lost you again, that's all." Tai said with a sigh, as he quickly ran to her side.  
"Tai, is there something the matter? What did you mean by 'again'?" she inquired.  
"Oh, did I say that?" He said quickly, trying to cover up his worries.  
"Yes, you did." She looked at him. "Come with me for a sec, will you. There is a garden out back." She led him out the back door of the house, she let go of his hand as she knelt down to smell the beautiful flowers that were growing. "Aren't they pretty? They remind me of my mom's shop. Don't you think they are pretty?"  
"Sora, I, oh of course I think they are beautiful, but they don't compare to you… I love you." Tai was shocked. He had said them…those three words. The toughest three worlds in the human vocabulary, but the sweetest. He looked down at Sora. Waiting for her response…. He wanted to run away, when there was silence from his friend. She was standing now; she was shocked. "We.. We have been through a lot, especially in the past few hours, and well, I just love you Sora Takenouchi. I always have, I was wondering if…if… you.um.. felt the …same way?" Still silence. "I mean if you don't it's alright and all.." Her stare had silenced him. He didn't know what to do. She just stared into his eyes, and he stared back. Suddenly his heart started soaring when he realized that they were..kissing. Their lips joined together and created a heavenly bliss. Tai grabbed her tight, not knowing if he had started the kiss, or if she did. But he didn't want to let go. The kiss passionately continued for what Tai thought was forever, until they both had to breath. They gasped for air, and then Tai fell to the ground. His legs were weak. He could not believe what had just taken place. Sora sat down closely next to him and her head leaned into Tai's chest, her hands wrapped around Tai body. Tai instantly held her close, not wanting this moment to end, neither spoke, but just sat there in each other's arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah me Blah no Blah own Blah digimon Blah Blah  
  
As the bright sun shone down on the digital world, the rest of the digidestined made their way across the fields to the appointed meeting spot.   
"Come on guys," Kari yelled encouraging everyone, "We are almost there. Look I can see it." She began to flat out sprint to the haven provided for them. The house, a traditional Japanese looking structure, was in the center of an open field with a good view of the surrounding area. "Tai, I'm coming." She huffed as she ran, she had never been good at running, but she was way ahead of the others who also began to quicken their strides. The tired digimon trailed behind even the slowest of runners. Their tiny digifeet pumping their hardest.  
Kari reached the house a full three minutes before the rest, she ran inside, screaming her brother's name. She finally made her way out back to the garden area. She stopped as she saw the peaceful couple wrapped in each other's arms. They were asleep and their faces gleamed with happiness and love. Tai could hear the commotion of the others arriving in the house, and woke up slowly, as not to disturb the sleeping Sora. Kari ran to his side and began to kiss and hug her brother.  
"Ok, Kari, I missed you too." He said, as he had to pull her off him. "Shhh., you'll wake up Sora." As he said this Sora's eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly, and stretched.   
"Sora, you are alright!" Kari began to hug her now. She was so relieved to see her good friend again. "I was so worried about you guys." She began to cry once more, her eyes were bright red from all the crying she had done over the last day. Tai quickly brought her close for a brotherly hug. Sora also gave her a hug.  
"You are so sweet Kari," Sora said, almost starting to cry herself. Tai put his hand on her shoulder.  
The touching moment was cut short when a voice shouted out "They are over here!" and a rush of people came crowding around Tai and Sora. Everyone was happy, and all the problems of yesterday were quickly forgotten as the group was reunited.   
"How… When.. What.." Joe was flabbergasted at the miraculous recovery of the two. "Sora, you are awake, and you can move…. I don't understand…what did they do to you guys?"  
Sora looked at Tai, she had never even thought oh how they were cured. "I...I don't really know. I was running one moment and then I woke up and Tai and Gennai were looking at me."   
Tai didn't know what to say either. He had not remembered how they were healed. "It's not important how we were saved, we are alive and that's all that matters. Right??" Tai said.  
"That's right." Kari said.   
"Sorry to rain on the parade, here guys, but what do we do now?" Davis questioned. No one said anything. No one knew what they were in store for at the moment.   
"How about we look for food, I am kinda hungry." Everyone's attention turned to the little orange dinosaur said as he led the rest of the digimon into the garden.   
"Bioymon!" Sora yelled, as she ran to the little pink bird and squeezed her tight. "Oh I was so worried about you."  
"I was worried about you too." the digimon replied.  
"I agree with Agumon, I am getting hungry." Veemon said as he rubbed his stomach.   
"Do you guys ever think of things besides food?" Mimi commented. "But come to think of it, I am a bit famished. Where can we find food?"  
"There is some in the kitchen area," Sora said as she finally let go of her digimon. "I found it when I was looking around." She led a group of hungry digimon and digidestined into another part of the house. "What do you guys want?" she said as she opened the pantry doors, to expose a room stocked full of every kind of food possible. Not even a second later, she was pushed aside by a herd of digimon and people. While most of the kids began to eat, Sora walked out of the kitchen and back out into the garden, which was in the courtyard of the square house. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and slowly exhaled.   
"A penny for your thoughts." Tai saw he startled her, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Oh, Tai, it's ok. I thought I was alone."  
"I can leave you alone if, you want to be." Tai said, as he turned to leave.  
"No, you don't have to go. I don't want to be alone." Tai quickly snapped around and approached Sora.   
He took her hand.   
"You'll never be alone." He looked into her eyes again. Her expression was one of confusion. Had he dreamed that they had shared that kiss, why was she looking at him like this? He loved her. "Sora? What's wrong?"  
She turned away from him, and crossed her arms. She didn't know what to do. Was this Tai, her best friend since they were five? What was all this love stuff….did she feel it to? She thought she had, but maybe it was just stress. "Tai, I am confused," she said as her voice shook. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly a sharp pain surged through her body, dropping her to the ground. Tai ran to her side.  
"Sora, what's wrong? Come on talk to me."  
"Tai, my, my head hurts so much." She gripped her head and tried to stop the throbbing by applying pressure to her head. "It hurts…" Her whole body seemed to tense up.  
"JOE!!" Tai yelled. "It's ok Sora. Just stay calm." He began to massage her temples, and Joe came running.  
"What happened to her?"   
"I don't know, she was fine one minute and then she dropped, her head is throbbing." He looked at her face, the look of extreme pain, was almost too much for him to bear. "You have got to help her!" And then just as suddenly as the pain had started, her body began to relax. The pain had subsided. She was still breathing heavily.  
"It's gone," she said as she pulled away from both of them and sat up. She hid her head in her hands, weeping, "What's wrong with me?"  
Gennai appeared out of nowhere. "Hello again children." He looked at the three; the looks of horror were still on their faces. "What's the matter?" He questioned.  
"Sora had what it appears to have been a massive migraine. But like no other migraine I have ever seen before." Joe informed him.  
"I see, when did it start?"  
"Just a few seconds ago." Sora said as she wiped the last tear from her eye. "And then it was over, just like that."  
"Oh dear." Gennai's voice became quite serious. "Where you able to sense that?"  
"Sense what? Gennai tell us now. What happened to Sora?" Tai demanded.  
"Just a few seconds ago another powerful surge of dark energy shook a region of the digiworld. But how could you sense that, my dear? Unless…" He stopped and thought.  
"What?" Joe asked  
"You see when we healed Tai and Sora we had no other alternative to use strands of high powered information and data to undo the wounds and viruses inflicted by Deamon. So now, she must be able to sense power surges in the digital world."  
"So, I am like connected to the digital world? Is that what you are saying?" Sora was now even more confused then before.  
"Yes, in a way, you are." Gennai was puzzled, yet very intrigued by the newest developments.   
"So, Sora and I are like enhanced humans?" Tai asked. He was surprisingly interested in this thought.  
"It's not all a game boy. We never thought that there would be side effects, but since there seems to be some, you must take these seriously." By this time the most of the digidestined had returned from stuffing their faces and came back into the garden to find Gennai. "We will have to finish this conversation later. Here." he said as he pulled out a dazzling white crystal and put it in Sora's hand. "Take this, it should help you control the powers that may come." He turned to the others. "Hello. I just came to see how you were all doing."   
As he talked to the others, all Sora could do was stare into the crystal stone. It was smooth, not an imperfection on the circular gem's surface. Tai watched as she gazed into the stone, her sparkling eyes were magnified by the reflection of the gem. Tai wasn't sure if these 'new powers' were such a good thing. If they could cripple Sora in that much pain, what would the others be like? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Disclaimer- for enjoyment only- I wish I did own digimon- I'd be rich! But I don't :(  
  
"All right children," the old man's voice rang out. "So you all know what to do. I know you will not like the idea, but we need to go straight to the source of this dark energy, and stop it before it gets too powerful. Are there any questions?"  
Davis' hand flew right up. "He means any real questions Davis, not something stupid." Matt said. He wasn't to thrilled about this idea of directly attacking what ever it was they were after. "Are you sure this is the only way?" He questioned.  
"I'm afraid so, everyday that passes the power seems to increase, and if we wait for to long, who knows what will happen." Gennai answered.  
"I agree with Matt, this does seem rather risky." Izzy said as he pondered other courses of action.  
"I think we need to trust Gennai's wisdom guys," Cody spoke up. "He has always lead us in the right direction." The group agreed that this was a proven fact. So they thought they would give in and follow orders.  
"So we leave in the morning them?" Yolei asked. "Shouldn't we get some sleep them? And pack some supplies?"   
"Good Idea, now I'll see you tomorrow children." Gennai said as he motioned for the children to go back into the house. However he stopped Sora. "Sora never let anyone else get a hold of that gem. It has special powers. Do you understand?"  
"I think so. But what do you mean special powers? I'm scared. I don't want them." She was obviously nervous. Just then Tai, came up and put his arm on her shoulder.  
"We'll handle them together, ok?" Tai said trying to reassure her.  
"Yours will be very powerful," he continued looking straight at Sora. "You were meant to have these, so just trust in yourself. And always have that gem with you. It will help with the pain, that may occasionally come, and it will also help you control these new sensations you will feel. I will keep a close eye on you." He then smiled at her, "Now go and rest child." Sora exited and went into another room, Tai was about to follow her, but Gennai called to him. "Watch her close, we had to use a great amount of data in healing her, almost too much. You on the other hand were easily mended. You will not have the same powers she will gain, but she will need someone very close to support her. Will you do this?" he looked straight into Tai's eyes. Tai felt as if the old man was peering into his soul with his closed eyes.  
"I will. You can count on me Gennai." After he got Tai's assurance, he vanished once again. Tai quickly ran to catch up with Sora. She was walking up the stairs. "Hey Sora wait up!"  
She stopped. He could she see was more relaxed now. The color had returned to her cheeks. They walked up the stairs in silence, Tai didn't mind, he was just glad she was feeling better. "You know what you need?" He said. "A nice warm bath. That will help you to relax and get some sleep."   
"Ya, that sounds nice." She smiled at him. By the time they had gotten upstairs Cody, Davis, Yolei, TK, Mimi and all the digimon had fallen asleep on the neatly arranged beds. Izzy, Joe, Matt and Ken were all sitting wrapped in towels in the men's bathroom. There were separate rooms for the boys and girls, and in each there was a large sized hot tub, the steam from the water hung in the air. Kari was just getting ready to enter the girl's bath, when Sora entered the changing room. Kari neatly folded her cloths and wrapped a large white towel around herself.  
"Hey, Sora, come on a nice long bath will do you good." She said as she smiled.  
Sora began to undress as Kari entered the bath, Sora followed soon after wrapping towel around herself. The hot water felt good on her silky skin. Finally she was able to totally relax. For a while there was silence between the two women as they could hear the noises the guys were making over on the other side of the separation wall. Tai had just cannon balled into the tub and a water war had just broken out.   
"Boys," Kari giggled. "They are so silly, aren't they?"  
"They sure are noisy," Sora commented, finally having a little peace. She let out a long sigh. "Kari, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure," Kari returned. "You can ask me anything."  
"It's about Tai." Sora stopped, unsure on how to phrase the next sentence. "Does he…Does he really…"  
"Like you?" Kari interrupted seeing how hard it was for Sora to actually say the words. Sora nodded. "He loves you more than anything, Sora." Again there was silence, but the boys continued to yell and laugh on there side.   
"I wasn't sure if he was for real, or if it was one of his jokes." Sora said, remembering the kiss in the garden.   
"Now I have a question for you, if you don't mind." she waited to see if there was any objection. "Do you love him back?"  
"I..I do." Sora said quietly, not wanting many to hear her answer. Kari was so excited at this news, she had always thought Sora felt the same way towards her brother, but was never one hundred percent sure.   
"So?"  
"So.. What?" Sora looked at her confused once again.  
"So has he told you yet? Have you told him?" Kari was anxious for the response.  
"He told me today in the garden, that he loved me, but I never got to respond." She said. She was ashamed that she had not told him sooner of her feelings.  
Kari came over from the other side of the tub, and hugged Sora. "I always knew you two were made for each other. Tell him, he needs to know." She sat back down on the ledge of the tub. "I think I am going to go to bed now, good night Sora."  
"Goodnight Kari." Sora said, as Kari exited the pool, Sora sank down into the water until only her head stuck out. She had noticed the boys had also left; there was no more noise. Now she could finally relax. She began to float on the surface of the water, still wrapped in her now drenched towel. Just as she got her balance, someone came in the room. She didn't notice him there, just staring at her while she floated. Then she saw something in the corner of her eye "Oh God." she gasped and lost her concentration and sunk. She quickly splashed to the top, wrapping her towel closer to her skin.   
"Sorry if I scared you again. I really need to stop doing that." Tai said as he clutched his towel that was covered his lower waist to above his knees. "I didn't know anyone was still in here."  
Sora's breathing had returned to normal but her head was still the only part of her that was above the water level, "I, I thought you…wow did you scare me."  
"Sorry." Tai said as he sat by the side of the tub and stuck his feet in the water. "How come yours is warmer than the other one?" he looked at her; she was just looking at him. "You don't mind if I join you? Do you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."  
"No, no. It's ok. I kind of wanted some one to talk to." She said as she stood up in the pool, and walked over to the ledge near Tai's feet. As she did so, Tai slid in the water and sat by her on the ledge.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" He said, kind of nervous.  
"Um.. First I..um.. Want to apologize." Sora sighed.  
"For what? I should be the one apologizing for putting you in those situations. I am really sorry Sora, I never…"  
"Tai, I love you too." Sora just blurted out, cutting Tai off.  
"You do? You really mean that?"  
"Yes." she said looking down at the water. Tai took his hand and lead her face up so he could see her eyes. He just sat there with his hand on her face; with his thumb he caressed her fragile skin. They drew closer until they locked lips again, this time with an even more intense flame. He finally had her, his secret love, was no longer secret, and he felt free to express his love for her. His hands wrapped around her body pulling her closer and closer. Her's were doing the same, around him. After a hundred kisses they stopped and just looked at one another. They were so close, Tai could feel her breath on his skin, and their foreheads touched. All they could do was smile at each other as they began to laugh. They were both so relieved; they were finally together. Tai started to try and tickle Sora, they had always done that, but now it meant so much more. Sora splashed as she about to double over in laughter, holding tightly to her towel, so it wouldn't slip.   
"So you want a splash fight, do ya?" Tai joked. "I am the splash king!" As he said this he jumped out of the pool, and cannon balled in. Tai created a huge splash. When the foam and bubbles subsided there was a towel floating in the water. Tai had lost his towel. He stood in the pool exposed. Sora could only laugh, as she reached for his towel. "Give it back." Tai said, blushing., trying to cover himself.   
"That's what you get for trying to show off, Mr. Splash King." She giggled. "Would your royal highness like his towel back?"   
"Um.. Ya. It would be kind of nice." He said, still blushing, quite embarrassed.  
"You just might have to come and get it." She said as she hopped out of the pool. She laid the towel on the ground. "Goodnight, your majesty." She said as she blew him a kiss and slowly walked to the changing room. Tai jumped to get the towel, wrapped it around himself, and was after her. He didn't want this night to end. There was a bathrobe hanging on a hock, he grabbed it and threw it on. Going over to the door of the changing room, he gently knocked.  
"Sora? Are you in there" There was no answer, so Tai stepped inside. Just then Sora jumped closer and started to tickle him. He began to laugh so hard his eyes started to water. "Uncle, Uncle! I give up!" He cried in between laughs. Soon he had recovered from laughing. "So. Does this mean we are going out?" Tai asked coyly.  
"I don't know, Mister. I'll have to think about that." She said as she pulled her robe tighter, she was just teasing him now. "I think we better go to bed soon, I am really tired." she yawned.  
"I'll carry you madam." He said as she picked Sora up and carried her out of the changing room and into the large room where everyone else was sleeping. All the time she was enjoying the romantic ride, with her arms around his neck and her face leaning against his. He walked down the center of the room towards a large window; on both sides were either sleeping people or digimon. Right next to the window he found two unoccupied beds. He gently set Sora down on the one closest to the window. The stars were out in the digital world and the moon shown bright, lighting up the night sky. Tai gently pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair.   
"Aren't the stars lovely?" She said as she looked up into the sky. Tai was now sitting near the foot of the bed looking at her. The stars illuminated Sora's face. Tai was mesmerized by the glow that Sora naturally gave off.  
"But, I have something more beautiful that the stars." He said quietly, so to not wake up the others.  
"Really? What?"  
"You." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Disclaimer: Same as before- I don't own anything  
  
That night passed by like any other. And the sun peered up on the horizon. A clatter came from the down stairs area. Here Davis lead an expedition of digimon in search of food in the pantry. While Joe stocked up on medical supplies from the abundance he found. Izzy, Cody and Ken were already analyzing their appointed route to the center of the black power source. Gennai had assured them that by the time they would get to the source of the evil, the digi destined would hold the 'key' to defeat the evil once and for all. Everyone was awake, and preparing for their long journey, except Tai and Sora. Tai finally opened his eyes and stretched. He was beaming with joy from the memories of the last night. He got out of his bed and quickly dressed. He then walked over to Sora's bed. Tai just watched her, and thought. 'She was everything he wanted.' She was beautiful, her figure was unmatchable to Tai, but even better than her looks, was herself. Who she was, was the most important thing to him. From the downstairs area came a loud crash- Davis and Veemon were running around creating quite a ruckus. The noise had finally woken Sora up.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." He beamed. "How'd you sleep?"  
She sighed as she sat up. She felt refreshed. She leaned over and quickly gave Tai a peck on the lips as she jumped out of bed.  
"That's all I get?" He complained.  
"Well, what do you think you deserve?"  
"A little more than that." He put his arms around her slender waist and began kissing her neck and face. He breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating, she always smelt like fresh flowers. And Tai enjoyed every minute of that smell.  
"Whatcha doing?" A giggling voice said. Tai turned and looked. It was his little sister Kari standing near the doorway.   
"None of your business." He said as he stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled even more. Sora smiled as she pulled his face back to her's and kissed him.  
"I gotta go get dressed now, ok." She said as she pulled away from him and walked towards the door. She gave Kari a hug and went into the bathroom.  
"I see someone's been busy." Kari winked and took off running. Tai began to run after her.  
"I'm going to get you." He yelled in a playful tone. He caught her halfway down the stairs. He picked her up and swung her on his shoulder, they continued down the stairs laughing. TK came to see what the commotion was; it was the two siblings playing. Tai was now tickling Kari's feet.  
"Help, TK.," she laughed. 'Help, help."  
"Sure, I'll save you!" TK rushed in to join the fun. He jumped on Tai's back at the bottom of the stairs. Davis, sick of looking for food, heard the laughing and came in to join the dog pile of laughing people.  
The weight of the third person sent Tai to the ground. "OK, I guess you guys win." He said as he tried to move from below the three. Matt walked in and saw the mess they were in and all he could do was chuckle.  
"Ahhh.. It looks like I missed some fun here or something." Sora said, as she emerged at the top of the stair well. "Leave it to Gennai to not have a decent change of cloths." she was looking down at what she was wearing. It was a white sundress that went to her knees. It was a little big on her, so she tied her belt around her waist to make it fit better. Tai was in awe, as he stumbled from the bottom of the pile to stand up. She looked great, he thought.  
"Oh well, I guess it'll do." She said as she glided down the stairs. Tai and Matt were speechless. She absolutely glowed Tai thought. And around her neck she had cleverly fastened the stone Gennai gave her yesterday, into a necklace. "So what's for breakfast?" She looked at Matt and Tai for an answer.  
"I made some pancakes, special recipe!" Matt told her as he ushered her into the kitchen and gave her a plate with three golden brown pancakes on it. She wasted no time and dug right into them. "Need Syrup?" Matt questioned.  
"Nope, I'm fine. These are good."   
Tai came into the kitchen and sat down beside her. Matt flung a plate of pancakes at him. "Eat up!"  
Izzy came into the room. "Ah, I see they finally are up. Now we can discuss strategy."  
"Ok. What's the plan?" Tai asked in between mouthfuls of pancakes.  
"Well Gennai didn't leave too many answers, just the usual riddles." Izzy replied. "We just go there and defeat what ever it is." He didn't sound to happy with the lack of details.  
"Sounds so simple." Sora said. "But, it's not going to be. First we need to gain access to the structure at the center of the power surge." She pointed to an area on the map Izzy had. "Then they will try and separate us in a dark maze-like structure, and use mind games to slow us down…" Everyone was silent as Sora explained what would be in store for them.  
"Did you talk to Gennai since last night?" Izzy requested, "Because how did you know about all that stuff? He just emailed me that set of information three minutes ago."  
"No," she said confused. "I just for some reason knew all that stuff, and I can see other things. I don't know…" She looked at Tai for answers. But he was just as stunned as she was. She put her head in her hands. "All this is happening to fast." She wept. "Tai, I'm not strong enough to handle this. Gennai should have given them to you.." Tai quickly put his arm on her back, for support.  
"Hey come on, yes you are. Remember he said you were meant to be this way." Tai reassured her.  
"What way?" Matt asked. He and Izzy were completely puzzled as to the reason Sora seemed so upset.  
"Tai can you enlighten us on this rather perplexing development." Izzy asked.  
"When Gennai healed us, Sora was in bad shape. He said something about using digital data and something else to help her body heal. But it seems that what ever they used, has been having like a side effect cause her to change.."  
"Change? Who?" Mimi questioned as she walked into the tense room. "Why is Sora crying? Geesh you guys can be real jerks sometimes. Leave her alone." Mimi took Tai's hand off Sora's back and led her outside. "Come on Sora, let's get some fresh air."  
Tai continued. "Gennai didn't say much, but he said she was becoming more powerful."  
"Prodigious." Izzy commented.  
"No not good. Look what it's doing to her." Matt said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"Hey, the Key." Izzy spoke up. "What if Sora's new found powers are the key Gennai was talking about?"  
"What?" Tai asked, "What is this about a key?" Izzy then informed his friend of what Gennai had told him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
I don't own it, I just write for fun.  
  
"Let's move out guys." Tai's voice echoed through the empty house. Everyone was outside and ready to go.   
"It's due north." Izzy said pointing in the direction.  
"Ok, then we go that way." Tai commanded as he led the way. The journey was going to be a long one. And no one knew exactly what to expect. "And keep an eye out for trouble!" He warned.  
That day's journey was uneventful. No signs of this new dark power or of Deamon. Izzy was busily computing distances. Kari, Mimi and the rest were chattering non-stop while every so often the occasional 'Can we stop and eat?' chimed out from the digimon.   
"Not till it gets closer to sun down." Tai would always say.  
Finally it was nearing sun down, and everyone was tired from the long walk.  
"Ok. Let's make camp over there." Tai declared. At the same time everyone gave off a sigh of relief. Tai and Matt went off in search of firewood, while everyone else dropped to the ground, and rested. The view was an ordinary one. Flat grass with the occasional tree, and a stream not to far off.   
Sora had kept to herself most of the day, not wanting to join in any conversation. She was in deep thought. Her mind was going through all of the new feelings she was experiencing. All the new information she suddenly knew, the feelings were very strange to her. But one question always rang in her head. 'Why her?' She dropped her backpack a good distance from the others and decided to walk down to the stream. Biyomon followed. Sora began to pick up stones and skip them across the water's surface.  
"Sora, what's wrong?" The little pink digimon looked up at her.  
"I wish I knew." She replied as she sat down and hugged her digimon. "I feel like I'm changing."  
"You don't look different to me."  
"No, not on the outside, on the inside, silly."  
"Oh, well you'll always be the same Sora to me."  
"Thanks Byiomon, you're a real pal." She smiled.  
By the time Sora walked back to camp, the fire was already ablaze and people were munching on food.  
"Come on Sora, join us. There're really good." Davis said as he stuffed a whole sandwich into his large mouth.  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry."  
"How can you not be hungry? All you ate today were those pancakes this morning." Matt questioned.  
"I'm not in the mood to eat. I just want to sleep."  
"Well goodnight then." Kari smiled.  
Sora turned and found where she had set her pack. She softened up the ground and sat down.  
She sighed as she lay on her side, using her arms as a pillow. Soon she drifted off into sleep.  
"Tai, is Sora going to be ok?" Kari asked as she hugged her brother's arm. "She hasn't been herself today."  
"Ya, what did you guys say to her this morning to get her so upset?" Mimi demanded to know.   
"Just leave her alone, ok? She's going through a lot right now." Tai said standing up. "I don't have any answers either and I'm just as concerned." he sighed. "Look, why don't we just get some sleep? I'll stay up and keep watch." The others nodded and drifted off into sleep.  
It wasn't long till Tai accidentally fell asleep himself.  
Some time later Sora woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh gosh. It was only a dream." She said as she tried to stop her heart from racing.  
"Sora, are you up?" Biyomon asked sleepily.  
"Ya, I had a nightmare. I'm going down to the stream to wash my face."  
"I'll come too." The little bird jumped up and followed her friend to the waters edge. Sora splashed her face with the cold water.  
"Ah. That feels much better." Just then the crystal she wore around her neck began to glow.  
"Sora why is that glowing?" Sora held the stone.  
"Something's coming, it's Deamon, I can feel it. Quick Biyomon warp digivolve."  
"Warp digivolve? But I've never done that before."  
"Just do it!" Sora commanded.  
"Biyomon warp digivolved to…" a bright light encompassed the sky, the gem was getting brighter. "Phoenixmon!" The huge firebird leapt into the sky.  
"Quick, he's over there." Sora yelled and pointed.  
"I see nothing." Her digimon replied.  
"Trust me, he's there."  
"Apocalypse Fire" A huge fireball raged in the appointed direction and sure enough Daemon was there. Once hit, he became visible. His evil laugh echoed in the night sky, and woke the rest of the group up. They quickly ran in the direction of the bright light.  
"It's Deamon!" Tai yelled.  
Before any of the other digimon could digivolve, Deamon shot a huge fireball their way.   
"NO!" Sora screamed, just then her crystal's light grew stronger and suddenly a shield surrounded the children. Daemon's attack didn't have any effect.  
"What is this?" Deamon said as he looked at Sora and her gem. "YOU? That GEM! Give it to me!"  
"Never!" Sora screamed as she clutched it tightly in her hand.  
Deamon floated towards her. Phoenixmon let out another ultimate attack and at the same time Sora shot out a high tense beam of light that hit Deamon. He screeched out in extreme pain and suddenly disappeared.  
Sora dropped to the ground as the gems light dulled and Phoenixmon returned to Byiomon. Tai ran to her side. She was panting and sweating as if she had just completed a strenuous task.  
"Sora?" Tai shook her.  
"I'm.." "fine." she continued to pant; Tai could feel her heart racing. "I'm just so tired, that's all."  
The others gathered around them in utter disbelief of what they had just witnessed.  
"Holy crap!" Davis said. "What was that?"  
"Tai, were these those powers Gennai was talking about?" Izzy questioned finally understanding what Tai was talking about before. Sora's heart was slowly returning to normal, and she was breathing easier now.  
"Tired.." Sora said. "I'm tired and cold." She was in Tai's arms now and she felt safe.  
"Just go back to sleep Sora." Tai told her, "Everything is going to be all right." She closed her eyes.  
"Let's get back to the fire." Joe said. "She said she was cold." Tai picked her up and started walking back near the fire. 'What had just happened?' He thought to himself.  
"Ok, what just happened to her? I want to know what's wrong with my friend." Mimi began to cry.  
"Quiet." Tai snapped. "She needs her sleep." He laid her down and put his jacket over her.  
"I think it would be best if you explained everything Tai." Matt suggested. Once again Tai explained the story of her newly acquired powers.   
"This is all my fault, if I wouldn't have brought her here, if I would have been stronger to protect her, she would." Tai looked down at the sleeping young woman.  
"Tai will you quit kicking yourself!" Matt said. "You can't do everything. Or be everywhere. Just let go! Gennai said she was meant to be this way, so trust her."  
"So what do we do now?" Kari questioned. "What is she changing into?" There was silence. No one knew what to do. All eyes were fixed on Sora peacefully asleep.  
"We'll have to wait, I guess." Tai said unsure of the answer. "Why don't we just go back to sleep. We'll figure this out in the morning." The children were still shocked at what had happened, but somehow managed to return to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
I hope you are enjoying this- it has it good points really it does- so keep going! R/R PLEASE!  
(I don't own Digimon)  
  
As the bright sun sprang up on the horizon, so did all of the digidestined. Tai was the first one of the group awake. As he opened his eyes he noticed a sleeping Sora resting her head on his chest. Her slim figure curled next to his. He had his arms around her waist. He just laid there, enjoying the moment, but soon everyone was awake, except Sora, who as still in Tai's arms. The rest of the group packed up and were ready to head out for another days journey. Carefully Tai slipped out from underneath the slumbering Sora, trying not to wake her.  
"You guys ready?" He asked the group who had just finished eating a while before.  
"Should we wake her?" Mimi inquired as she knelt down next to the sleeping girl. "She looks so free and happy."  
"No, I'll carry her till she wakes up, she has got to be exhausted." Tai picked her up. She naturally fit in his arms; her face had nuzzled into his chest. "Ok, let's go." And with that, the group set out once again.   
No one really said anything until they stopped for a break around noon. Just before Tai was going to set Sora in the shade, her eyes fluttered open.  
"Oh did I wake you." Tai apologized. "You've been asleep all day so far, sleepyhead." He beamed a large smile at her as he placed her tenderly on the ground. She moaned a little as she stretched, and rubbed her eyes.  
"What happened last night?" she asked softly   
"Well, we don't exactly know. I had hoped you would remember." Tai said. He was rubbing her hands, "How do you feel?"  
"My head hurts, but that's all." she tried to stand up, but lost her balance and fell back down.  
"No, maybe you should take it easy for a while yet." Tai held her down.  
"No! I want to get up." She whined determined to get up. So Tai gave in and steadied her as she stood on her own two legs. She stretched once again. "Is there anything to eat, I'm starving?"  
"Here you go." Ken handed her a sandwich. "It's all we got at the moment, but it's PB & J."  
"Umm. My favorite." she muffled with her mouth full. She started to walk around while she ate her sandwich. A few feet from their resting spot was a lake. She walked causally down to it. She took off her shoes and walked into the water. She splashed the cool fresh water on her face. She was now fully awake and reenergized. She returned to her friends, who were sitting in the shade of a great big tree. Her bare feet felt good on the warm grass.   
No one said anything as she slowly walked over to Byiomon and picked her up.   
"I told you, I knew you could do it." She grinned at digimon partner.  
"No Sora, you helped too."  
"Ya, I did, didn't I? We still make a great team." Both human and digimon began to laugh. "Well guys, shall we go? We need to keep moving. Hopefully we can get there before tomorrow night. I don't know what's going to happen, but I have a feeling something big is coming."  
"Alright then, onward." Tai commanded as he jumped to his feet. "You heard the lady- move out!" Everyone groaned as they got to their feet once again. Sora walked in front of the group holding her crystal in her hand. Tai walked faithfully at her side. "So is your headache gone yet?" Tai asked breaking the silence. Sora didn't answer. "Sora?"  
"Oh, What?" She said. "Sorry. I was off in you own little world. My headache? Oh it's gone now, I'm fine." She said as she leaned over and slipped him a quick kiss. She was smiling now. "Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
Tai looked at her. "How can I not worry about you?"  
"Everything will work out ok, I promise." Her eyes looked sad. "Oh, I got my memory back."   
"That's good, what do you remember happening?" Tai questioned.  
"Yes, please tell us," Izzy inquired. "Can you control those power surges? Or are they spontaneous?"  
"Well, I remember being surrounded by this eternal darkness, until my gem's light broke a hole in it. I then saw Deamon, and this terrifying shadow creature in the distance. Somehow I was able to help byiomon warp digivolve. Then you guys came and were in trouble. I don't understand this myself, but it was like a part of my soul came out and formed a shield for you. It didn't really hurt that much.. But."  
"Wait a minute." Tai interrupted her. "You get hurt when you do this?"  
"The pain was only there for a little while, but when that last surge of energy came it drained me of everything. Like apiece of my soul left me and didn't come back. I don't know how to explain it." Sora continued, once again grasping at her gem.  
"It was awesome!" Davis commented. "You totally kicked Daemon's ass in! You are like super girl or something. Cool!"  
"No, not cool." Tai spoke up. "Sora, what do you mean a piece of your soul left?"  
"Yes, I am quite concerned at this revelation. It might be harmful to you, if you keep doing this." Izzy said in a concerned tone.  
"It's ok guys. I'm fine." Sora protested.  
"But look how long it took you to recover. We thought you were going to have a heart attack there." Tai uttered. "Sora." he stopped and took her hand, she paused. The others stopped as well. "Please, promise you will Never do that again."  
"But Tai. I can't say that." She said. "You are just going to have to trust me. I mean soon I'll have to…" She stopped. She knew some of what the future held, but she was afraid to tell the others what they were in store for.  
"What? I know you are not telling me everything." Tai said, a little mad. "I don't want you to get hurt, none of us want you to get hurt."  
"Tai, I think we need to trust Sora. She knows what she can handle, and she'll ask for help when she needs it." Matt said as he stepped closer to Sora putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Thank you Matt, I'm glad you believe in me." She looked back at Tai. "Why can't you be more like Matt, and believe in me?"  
"Oh so now you want me to be more like Matt?" Tai was getting madder. "Well if you like Matt so much why don't you date him then." Sora looked confused.  
"Tai, I never said that. I just want you to know I want to do this." Her eyes began to well up with tears because of the uncaring expression on Tai's face.   
"Well fine then, Ms. Super Woman go and do what ever you need to do then. See if I care." Tai gave her a cold shoulder.  
"Tai, please." The tears began to come out. "Don't be like this. I need your help."  
"No you don't, you seem to have Matt's help here. I don't care what you do, so just go away." No one knew what to do, let alone how this fight had started.   
"Come on you guys." Matt tried to get Tai to loosen up. Sora was getting mad now.  
"Tai? Is that how you truly feel?" She sobbed.  
Tai didn't answer. Sora's heart sunk.   
"Alright then," she was trying to stop crying. "I'm going then." And with that she took off running and soon was out of sight. Her gem was glowing once again.   
"Sora!" Kari yelled as she tried to run after her. "NO! Come back." Now she started crying. "Tai!" She was now screaming at him. "What the hell was that about?" Mimi came to her side to comfort her.  
"Good one Tai." Matt said coldly. "Just tear her heart out over the dumbest things."  
Tai ran over and punched Matt. "Shut Up!" He screamed in a rage. It took TK, Davis and Joe to restrain him. All of a sudden Tai burst out into a river of tears realizing she had left. "What did I just do?" he wailed. "Sora." he bawled. "Come back."  
"It's to late she's out of range to track her by using the digivices." Izzy said. "But I am putting another distress signal to Gennai, maybe he will know where she is."   
"Why didn't anyone stop me from being such an idiot?" Tai wailed, "Now I've lost her again." By now Tai was on his knees.  
"Get a grip Tai." Mimi said as she pulled him up and slapped him. "Sora will be back. She always manages to forgive you for all those heartless things you do to her."  
"Hey, Gennai just emailed me. He says that we shouldn't worry. Because we will meet up with her tomorrow." Izzy said cheerfully. "Hey that's good news, come on and cheer up."  
"Ya, besides Sora's strong and she'll be back here in no time at all. So let's get going." Matt sighed. So they continued o their journey.  
Meanwhile-  
Sora finally got the rage and anger out of her system. She slowly began to stop running. "Stupid Tai." she said, wiping the last of the tears from her checks. "I wish he'd make up his stupid mind." She began to gradually walk. "What do I do now, I'm all alone. Hey, I can do this. Stupid Tai. He's right I don't need him anymore." She looked at the sun; it was about to set. "Well looks like I'm on my own tonight." It'll be easier this way, she thought. I won't have to worry about them. And him. She curled up underneath a tree. Already she could feel the darkness getting stronger. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
Disclaimer: Second verse same as the first- or the last eleven   
  
"Tai. Wake up. Tai." A voice said as it began to shake him.  
"Sora?" He asked not sure who was waking him in the middle of the night. He sat up.  
"No, it's me Biyomon." She said. "Sora's in trouble. I can feel it." Tai instantly got up when Byiomon uttered her name.  
"Where is she? Can you find her?"  
"I can sense her, she's not too far."  
"Alright- take me to her, please. It's all my fault." He remembered the events of just a few hours ago. How could a stupid argument turn into a fight where he told her he hated her? Tai and Biyomon quietly woke up Agumon and snuck out of camp. Agumon digivolved into Greymon and they were off. Tai clutched biyomon as they rode on greymon's back. 'Hang on Sora,' he thought.  
  
Once again Sora awoke in a cold sweat. But this time there was no one to comfort her.  
This darkness is growing,' she thought. 'I can feel it.' She turned around and her gem started to glow. 'They are near.'  
"All by yourself are we?" the shadowy figure said coyly, it wasn't Daemon this time, but a more evil figure.  
"Yes, but I can still kick your butt."  
"Ah. See I don't want to fight. Fighting isn't my style."  
"Then what is?"  
"I prefer to talk." The shadow moved closer. "You are quite powerful." Sora could feel something touch her hair.  
"Get back or else!" She demanded.  
"I'm sorry. I am just curious. I have never seen a digimon like you before."  
"That's because I'm not one."  
"Really? Than what are you?"  
"I'm human."  
"Human? Even better. For I am in need of someone like you."  
"Sorry, not interested."  
"That's a shame, you never heard what you get in return."  
"Still not interested, besides you're the thing causing all this trouble in the first place. I'm here to stop you."  
"Ahhh.. What a pity. We could have been a great and unstoppable team." Something wrapped around Sora's waist. The coldness made her shiver. "You know it would be a lot less painful if you freely joined my side. Because now I will have to do things the hard way."  
"I don't think so!" Sora shot a beam of light at the creature- causing it to drop her. "Let's finish this." She said.  
"Ladies first." The shadow insisted.  
Sora felt the energy rising from within her. And released a huge single blow. The effect was a light brighter than the sun, and it sent a shock wave all across the digital world.  
  
The force of the wave caused the ground to shake. It sent Tai, and Biyomon flying from Greymon's back while he dedigivolved. The wave also woke up all the dig destined.  
"Damn it Agumon," Tai said as he saw his digimon. "I guess we have to go the rest of the way on foot. Hold on Sora." Tai got up and continued running.  
  
"Wow." Davis said. "Hey guys. Where's Tai?"  
"He is probably on his way to where that light came form. I bet its Sora." Kari said. "She will need our help. Let's go." Several of the digimon tried to digivolve, but were unable to do so.  
"Why Can't they digivolve?" Joe asked.  
"No clue, but let's just go." Izzy said. As they ran off towards the source of the light.  
  
Back at ground zero, Sora and the shadow figure were both on the ground weakened, but not totally gone.  
"Very impressive." He said. "How ever, it's my turn." He snapped his finger and Daemon appeared. Sora began to cough up blood and realized her side was also damp with blood. "Poor little one." The shadow was now up and walking slowly towards Sora. She tried to get up, but she was too weak and just stumbled to the ground.  
"Get.. Get away from me." Sora commanded trying to crawl away. But the pain inside was too great.  
"Now, now. I don't want to hurt you." The shadow was now standing in front of her. Sora was trembling. "On the coterie. I am going to use you. To help me destroy all of the digital world."  
"Never." Sora said defiantly.  
"I don't believe you have a choice."  
Just then Biyomon, Tai and Agumon appeared a few feet away.  
"Sora!" Tai screamed as he ran towards her. The shadow saw them coming and quickly trapped them in a force field of some sort. "Sora are you ok?" Tai said seeing her in her weakened condition.  
"Let them go." She ordered somehow finding the strength to stand. She held her side, she was still bleeding and her white dress had an ominous red huge to it.  
"Well let's up the ante, shall we?" Suddenly the rest of the group appeared in a separate bubble. "You can't refuse me now."  
All eyes were on Sora. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. She dropped to her knees and began to weep.   
"No!" Tai screamed. "Sora, don't give up. You can do it, I believe I you." She looked up at him. "Oh Sora, I didn't mean any of the stuff I said before. How could I ever stop loving you?"  
"Sora we believe in you." Kari yelled.  
"Ya, kick this guy's ass!" Davis shouted.   
Tai shouted, "Don't worry about us. Get him… I love you."  
Sora got to her feet once more. She was going to give it one last shot. She summoned every last bit of power she had left. She released her energy, this surge was less powerful than the last, but it was full of emotion. She released the energy at the shadow figure; it hit him hard enough to make him drop the groups of hostages he had been holding.  
Sora once again fell to the ground, this time her body went limp. And the stone she wore around her neck broke in two.  
Tai got up and ran towards her, but was stopped by Daemon. Tai was sent flying back towards the rest of the group. The shadowy figure began to laugh and he slowly picked himself up.   
"Nice try, but I'm afraid this means you lost." He carried away his prize and cackled. "Come and save her if you dare." and with that he vanished.  
"Where's Sora?" Tai ran to where she was laying a few minutes ago. But all he could find was blood stained grass and half of her stone. Tai picked it up and gazed into it. "Come on guys," he said as he stood up and started to run toward their final destination.  
"Where are you going?" Joe asked. "Where's he going?" He looked around, but everyone else taken off. "Wait for me!" He screamed as he tried to catch up to the rest.   
Tai could see the darkness on the horizon. A great and foreboding castle loomed high into the sky. 'Hang on Sora' he thought. As they got closer to the fortress, darkness engulfed everything. The stone Tai held in his hands was the only source of light.   
He stopped at the foot of the castle.  
"Sora, tell me how to get in." He was looking into the crystal now.  
"There theoretically has to be a door somewhere." Izzy commented. Suddenly a huge door opened mysteriously. "Well that was easy. But it has to be a trap." he continued.  
"No shit it's a trap," Tai said as he ran inside.  
"Tai, wait. We need to stick together." Matt called after him but it was too late. He had already vanished into the darkness. "Crap doesn't that guy ever listen?"  
"So which way do we go?" Kari questioned. No one knew where Tai went, and no one knew what to expect. The situation was tense.  
"I guess we split up." Izzy said. "We cover more ground that way." And so they went their separate ways into the darkness. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
Disclaimer: Just a fan- doesn't own a thing!  
  
Sora had regained consciousness now. She opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything because she was in a dark room. She couldn't move either. She felt the cold restraints tying her to a table in the center of the room. She was dressed in a black silk dress.  
"Where am I?" she moaned as she began to wiggle to see if she could get free.  
"You are a guest at my humble abode." A voice called. It came closer. It was the shadow, but something was different. It finally took a shape. Sora gasped as she finally recognized who it was.  
  
'Faster Tai' he thought. 'She needs you.' The stone had begun to dull. "No Sora. Just hang in there." He pleaded. And suddenly he began to fall; He fell for a long time down a dark tunnel. He hit the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch." he said as he stumbled around, trying to figure out where he was.  
  
"Ah, your friend has just arrived in one of my little traps." The figure said. "If you will excuse me my dear, I must go and entertain my uninvited guests."  
"Why?" Sora shouted out looking at the figure. He turned to her and came closer. Sora was now clear on who it was. "You were one of Gennai's helpers." She was staring right at a younger version of Gennai, but he looked a little different. He was darker and evil looking.  
"Yes, I was. But that was a long time ago. I am like you now, part human and part enhanced. You may call me Chole. He stared at her. He came up to the side of the table and started to stroke her hair. "You see, we were meant for each other. We are the only ones of our kind. I was just going to drain you of your power. But I have grown quite attracted to you." Sora tensed up. "I see you still resist me. However, soon you will be my queen of the digital world and I, your king." He grinned and leaned down and kissed her. "Now my love, I must take care of the one thing that keeps you from me." And with that he returned to the shadow figure and left her alone once again.  
  
"Why hello Tai." Chole's voice called out. Echoing in the darkness.   
"Who are you and where's Sora? I swear if you hurt her I'll."  
"My future bride is quite safe. You know she is quite a beautiful creature. I've grown quite fascinated with her."  
"You so much as touch her, and I'm going to make you pay, you sicko."  
"Come, come Tai. Is that any way to talk to me? Don't you realize the severity of your situation?" He laughed. "You are in no position to order me around. However, instead of murdering you and your comrades, which would only upset the delicate Sora. I have decided to dispose of you in a more fun way." Suddenly lights came on and Tai could see everyone else stuck in glass cylinders. They were like specimens in a lab. "As long as you don't bother me and my bride, you'll live. So enjoy your fantasy life. "  
Tai felt a quick jolt of energy surge through him. When he woke up he was sitting in what appeared to be his room back in Japan.   
"Tai come on," it was his mom's voice calling him. "Tai she's here, come on." Tai got out of his bed. He looked around. He saw everything looked the same. 'Something's missing' he thought, but he eventually shrugged it off and went out of his room. His mother was sitting in the kitchen having coffee with someone. Tai walked closer and saw Sora standing there.  
"Ready to go?" She questioned.  
"Go where?"  
"Don't be silly, Tai."  
"Have fun you two," Tai's mom was pushing them out the door. Sora took his hand.   
"The past year has been pure heaven Tai." she smiled and leaned her head on Tai's shoulder. "Don't you agree?"  
"Um. Ya, it sure has." Tai said playing along. He didn't know what was going on, but he liked being near Sora.  
"You know what? Let's skip the restaurant and movie. My mom is out of town, so we can have a nice dinner at my apartment."  
"Sure." Tai said. He was finally relaxing. They walked over to Sora's house. She led him into her apartment. Everything was the same as always. Tai was enjoying the situation.   
  
"I've returned my dear." Chole once again showed his true form. "Now, you won't run away or anything if I release you?" he walked over to Sora. "I have a surprise for you." He said. "To show you how much I love you, I have taken extra special care of your friends. Well they really aren't your friends. They don't care about you as I do. They are all in dream worlds. And if they really wanted to, they could wake up, but none of them want to. So you see, I am the only one who loves you." He ran his finger on her cheek. "So will you be my queen?"  
"Untie me and I'll think about it."  
"Your wish is my command." Soon she was released and on her feet again. All her wounds from before were already healed. Once she was free, he grabbed her and drew her close. She tensed up and looked away. "I see you still reject me?" He said while kissing her soft neck. She tried to pull away, but was unable to. "I see you will not freely come to me, then I will have to make you." He threw her to the ground. "I offer you ultimate power by joining with me. Supremacy of both the digital and your world. And you throw it aside."  
"I will never be apart of your evil." She said defiantly.  
"Is this because of some loyalty to that self centered brat." he began to laugh once more. "Yes, the boy, how cute."  
"Stop laughing at us! No matter what you do to me, Tai will always love me."  
"My dearest, he may love you, but he has already given up on the real you and is satisfied with a copy version of you. You have been abandoned."  
"What? Tai would never do that. He would know it wasn't me." She stood up. "He's coming for me, you'll see."  
"My dear, he's already here, but he has chosen a dream over you." He went to Sora's side. "Come now. I'll show you, and then I'll take you to your chambers, you must be tired." He forcefully grabbed her by her forearms and walked her into another room where Tai was lying on a table asleep. "See he can wake up anytime, but he wants, no he chooses to sleep." Sora was confused. Was this guy lying to her? Did Tai really not want to be with her? She thought. "Oh my precious thing, you are getting to upset over this." he took her hand and they walked out of the room. "This will all be yours my love." He said as they walked through the dark corridors and hall of the castle. "Here we are." He opened the two huge doors that led into an elegant, yet dark room. "You must be exhausted." Sora tried to resist him, but soon he has placing her into a deep trance. She felt cold and alone. Her eyes were full of fear as picked her up and placed her on the satin sheets of a bed. "My dear. I would love to join you right now. But I must tend to other arrangements. So for now sleep. We will be together soon." He waved his hand in front of her face, and her eyes shut. He ran his hand on her body. "Sleep my attractive little Sora."  
  
Tai was in Sora's room now; they were kissing. Even though he passionately kissed her, his heart felt a strange void.  
"Tai." Sora moaned as she took off his shirt and started to unbutton his pants. She proceeded to start to take off her shirt, Tai who was caught up in the moment, aided her. They continued to kiss wildly. Sora flopped down on her bed, and motioned for Tai to follow. Tai had been waiting for this moment his whole life. He was nervous, but he couldn't understand why his stomach wasn't in its usual knot. But he joined Sora on the bed anyway. He stared into her eyes. They weren't hers. He knew it sounded weird, but they didn't sparkle like Sora's did. There was no soul behind those gentle eyes he loved so much.   
"Wait." He said pulling the girl off him. "This isn't real! It can't be." He stood up. "This is only a dream or something."  
"Tai, what are you talking about?" She gestured for him to join her.  
"No. Sora, if this was really real, then I want to wait till we get married to sleep together."  
"Come on Tai." She whined. "Or don't you want me?" She said as she laid back on the bed.  
"More than you know, but you're not real." He grabbed his pants and walked out of the room, and suddenly he woke up. He found himself on a table. "Sora! I've gotta find her." As he stood up, he saw the others, but decided that Sora needed him more. He left the room and began to search the castle rooms.  
"Ah, I see you finally realized my trick?" Chole clapped his hands once. "But I'm afraid you are to late."  
"Where are you? Get your ass out here now." Tai demanded. Tai waited as something walked out into the light. "Gennai?"  
"No, Chole is my name."  
"But you are one of Gennai's helpers?  
"True, I was one. But then I realized the old man was weak and to concerned with evil digimon taking over the digital world to ever notice my plans." He laughed fiendishly.  
"Where's Sora?"  
"Quite near, actually. But there is something I must warn you about." He was grinning. "She's no longer yours." He snapped his fingers and she emerged from the shadows behind Chole. She put her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You see, I was unable to persuade your little pet into joining me freely, so I had to do things the hard way." He took her in his arms and kissed her. "But I don't mind. She's quite a fetching female. Isn't she?"  
"That's not the real Sora." Tai said. He could see that she looked like Sora in the tight and exposing gown, but her eyes seemed empty.  
"Oh? How would you know?"  
"Her eyes. They don't sparkle and her gem wasn't black, it was white."  
"Ah yes, very observant of you. The gem, well when I took control of her it turned that color. My powers will combine with hers, and she will be come totally evil. And the eyes, well the only unfortunate side effect of my powers over her. Her beautiful soul is trapped and not shown. They say eyes are the windows of the soul." He continued to kiss her and hold her. Sora reacted like she enjoyed him. "Would you like me to prove it's really her?" He lowered his hand in front of her face. There was an instant change in Sora.  
"Let me go." She protested as she slapped him. "I told you NEVER!" She turned away from him and saw Tai. "Oh Tai, I knew you'd come." She began to run towards him. They embraced and began to kiss.  
"That's enough!" Chole said and Sora instantly pulled herself out of Tai's arms. "Come back to me my love." He beckoned and she obeyed. "Do you know the best thing about possessing Sora?" He began to chuckle once again. Tai was silent. "Seeing your face as I do this." He once again passionately kissed Sora and began to caress her skin.  
"You bastard!" Tai screamed as Chole ran his hand up Sora's arm.   
"You know, as King of the digital world, and soon your world, only the best bride would do. We make such a good couple. And once I combine her powers to me, I will be unstoppable. You love me more than that stupid boy over there, don't you my queen?"  
"Oh course." Sora said. Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Sora? Sora, baby don't you recognize me?" He ran up to Sora and took her hand. "It's me Tai." He looked at her face. She swiftly slapped him and ran behind Chole.  
"I told you she's all mine."  
"Never." Tai yelled as he ran towards Chole with his fists clenched.  
The next thing Tai remembered was being hit by a beam of dark light. He was sent flying backwards.   
"Good work my love." Chole was impressed; she had mastered the dark powers fast. Tai then realized it was Sora who hit him. He felt horrible. Not only did he hurt, but also his heart wanted to break.  
Chole laughed, "Oh that is priceless." He kissed Sora once again. "Watch him my pet. I need to finish preparing for our attack on Gennai and his happy little helpers. It is our wedding day, and for our honeymoon we will rain down terror on your world." He left the room.   
Tai stared at Sora. 'What do I do?' Tai thought. 'I can't hurt her, I mean it's Sora, but if I don't stop them.. 


	13. Chapter 13 Final

Chapter Thirteen  
Finally- I worked on this fic for a long time! I hope you enjoyed reading it… I know I suck at writing, but I just wanted to try it-  
I don't own digimon, but the story/plot is as far as I know, mainly original  
  
Tai hadn't moved. Suddenly Chole came back in the room.   
"Alright my dear. It's time, sadly, for me to drain you of your powers." He turned to Tai. "You aren't going to try any of those last minute heroics, are you?" Tai didn't move. He acted as if he was injured. "Good, you are injured." Chole motioned for Sora to lay down on the table in the center of the room. "Now my dear. I promise this will only hurt for a little while. You don't mind do you?" She smiled still in her trance. He chained her arms up, "no offense my love, but you will be coming out of your trance for a while." He motioned for the trance to end.   
"What's going on?" She screamed as she saw she was chained once again and Chole was looking down at her. He readied himself for the huge surge of power that he was about to receive.  
"Ah, my lovely bride. We will be joined soon. You'll see."  
"Tai, where are you?" Sora said as she began to feel the coldness, Chole had begun the transfer; he was almost sucking out Sora's soul. She was screaming in pain. Tai knew he had to move fast. So he stood up and ran at Chole, knocking him down. The power transfer had stopped, and Sora was breathing heavily again.  
"Oh Tai, I knew you would come." She said. The pain in her body was almost too much for her to take. Tai made sure Chole was down for a while and ran to Sora's side. "Help me get out of these chains." She pleaded.   
"It's ok, I'm here Sora." Tai said as he tried to break the locks. "No good. Sora can you break them?"  
"I'll try." She concentrated really hard but could only get one arm free. "I can't," she cried.   
"Yes you can, come on Sora." Just then Chole was up again.   
"I told you none of that!" He was coming closer to Tai, and realized that Sora was getting free. "So, you think it's that simple to get free, do you?"  
"Go away." Sora cried. She was pulling her arm as hard as she could, but to no luck. She once again tried to sum up enough energy, luckily she had just enough to break a link on the chain and she was free. She ran to Tai, who openly welcomed her into his arms. Chole sent a surge of power at Tai, but Sora shielded him with herself. She was knocked to the ground.   
"No, Sora." Tai knelt at her side. He pulled out the other half of Sora's stone, and instantly the light blinded Chole for a while.   
"Tai." Sora said weakly. "I need your help." She gripped his hand. "I need some of your courage." A tear dropped from her eye. Tai wiped it away.  
"Anything you want. I'll give my life to you."  
"Hold me." She said, and as he did the two stone pieces joined back together and a rush of energy surged between the two turning the gem to it's original white. He kissed her lightly. The gem's radiant light encompassed them both. They both were now standing in the air, Sora pressed her body to Tai's back, resting her head on his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. His hands clutched hers. Her dark gown had now turned to an angelic white.   
Chole had called Daemon into the room, and as they were about to attack. Sora lifted her other arm up and froze them in their tracks. The power of the light immobilized them. The darkness, which had consumed so much of the digital world, began to recede.   
"You won't kill a life-force would you?" Chole pleaded, realizing Sora had beaten him. "Do something Daemon, I didn't free you from that ocean for nothing." Daemon couldn't move either.   
"It is my misfortune to sentence you two." Sora explained. "You had no remorse for the loss of life, therefore you do not disserve to exist either." She let go of Tai, who sailed safely to the ground. She then took her gem in her hand. It instantly turned into a staff. She waved it in a circle and the outlined shape glowed. "Sphere of Life" she said summoning the circle to be come a gate which opened. She sent the evil two into the gate. "Sphere of Life, undo the damage your children have caused." And with that the glittering circle closed and a brilliant light covered the digital world. With that the darkness disappeared, the castle began to crumble, the rest of the children were transported safely outside. Sora threw her staff into the air and it shattered into thousands of pieces that rained down on the land, healing all wounds. A final surge of light shout out blinding everyone for a moment. By the time everyone was able to see, everything looked as if nothing had happened. The children were shouting for joy. Before Sora fell to the ground, with the last bit of her powers she opened the digigate. Her powers were drained.  
"Sora you did it." Tai roared as he ran towards Sora who was now lying peacefully in the tall grass. He picked her up and swung her around. He looked at her. She was once again exhausted. But managed to force a smile.  
"We did it, Tai." She corrected him quietly. And with that she relaxed in his arms.  
Gennia appeared to congratulate the group. "And where are Sora and Tai?" he asked looking around and not finding them.  
Kari giggled, "They are a bit busy right now," she pointed to the two who were lying in the grass kissing each other.   
"Hey the gate to home is opened." Izzy commented, trying to turn the attention off the couple.   
"Finally we can go home." Joe sighed.  
"So what are we waiting for?" Davis questioned. "Digi-port OPEN!" And with that he was whisked home. Gennai had given his thanks and had left himself. Not wanting to disturb the couple.  
"I'll see you at home Tai." Kari said as she went through the gate. Tai just stuck up a hand and waved.   
"Sora, I love you."   
"And I love you, Tai."  
Out of the blue Tai felt something in this back pocket. He pulled it out. It was his little black box. He began to laugh.  
"What is it Tai?" Sora inquired.  
"Sora, I was going to give this to you before all this happened. But now's as good a time as ever." He sat her up, and he went on one knee. "Sora, we have definitely been through a lot together, now more than ever, and I want you to have these." He opened the box, and her face light up.  
"Tai, they are beautiful." She didn't know what else to say. Tai quickly took the necklace out and put it on her, and kissed her neck. He then took the ring.  
"I know we aren't old enough to get married, but I want you to know I will wait till you are ready. Will you marry me some day Sora Takenouchi?"  
"Yes, Tai. I will." He slipped the ring on her finger. They once again began to kiss each other. And they sank blissfully into the grass. Enjoying each other's company and passion. They lay there for hours together where they finally united as one. 


End file.
